


Heartbreak

by Hock_hug



Series: 52 Weeks of Hockey [5]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hock_hug/pseuds/Hock_hug
Summary: Tyler always loved with his whole heart, and he always wished he didn't





	Heartbreak

Tyler closed Instagram for the fifth time today. He hated hockey social media in the summer since the only thing on it seemed to be weddings and somebody’s kids and people in love. It hurt. He couldn’t be too mad, though. He still had his dogs, his friends, and his team. It’s not like he wasn’t in love, either, it just wasn’t reciprocated. Jamie had made that very clear when Tyler had finally told him he was in love with him. They had finished locker clean out and Tyler had followed Jamie home, gathering up his courage as he went. He had stood in Jamie’s kitchen, look him in the eyes and he said it.

“Jamie, I love you.”

He never should’ve said a word. The pain of pining had nothing on the pain of seeing the pity in Jamie’s eyes, the pain of “Oh, Tyler...”, the pain of knowing he wasn’t what Jamie wanted, who he loved.

Tyler couldn’t remember a second of the drive back to his place, he just remembered the coolness of his kitchen floor as he laid down and cried. Even his dogs seemed to get it, all three of them laying down with him, Cash whining softly. Eventually, Tyler picked himself back up. He couldn’t let himself mope, it just wasn’t healthy. He took a shower and washed his face off with cool water before booking a plane ride home. He called the dog sitter and let her know that he’d be leaving and she agreed to watch his babies while he was gone.

After calling his mom and telling her that he was coming home, he laid down on his bed and fell into a deep, heartbroken slumber.

He flew out the next day and was welcomed with open arms. He didn’t have to say a word, his mom just held him close and told him that she’d be there when he was ready to talk about it.

That’s how he ended up sitting on his old bed in his old room, scrolling through every app he had. He sighed and set his phone down next to him, feeling a bit of the pain seeping back into his chest. He wouldn’t let himself mope, but he couldn’t dream of stopping himself from hurting. He was heartbroken, he had to be allowed to hurt in order to heal.

He had finally made up his mind when his phone pinged with a text message. His heart rate picked up as he saw it was from Jamie. Four simple words had his hands trembling and his heart aching.

“Hey, can we talk?”


End file.
